


The Glittering Caves

by Leonor (DachOsmin)



Series: Gigolas Fanart [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fanart, Glittering Caves, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DachOsmin/pseuds/Leonor
Relationships: Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf
Series: Gigolas Fanart [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857472
Comments: 36
Kudos: 134
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	The Glittering Caves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hearteating](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearteating/gifts).




End file.
